Escaflowne
by CurlyC28
Summary: Allen reflects on his feelings for the girl from the mystic moon.


I do not own Escaflowne. This is a fan made fiction piece. The song _Remember Me This Way _was sung my Jordan Hill, and I don't own it either.

Remember Me This Way.

Allen stared up at the pillar of light, his hand on Celena's shoulder. The ache in his chest became nearly unbearable... knowing that he would more than likely never see her again in this life.

_Hitomi... I wanted you to stay with me..._

"Brother?"

Allen looked down to see Celena, staring up at him, a small smile on her face. His heart lightened at the sight. It was more than he could have ever hoped for to have his sister restored to him.

"Yes, Celena? What is it?"

Celena's gaze returned to where they had seen the pillar of light. "Do you think we will ever get to see Hitomi again?" Her smile turned into a saddened frown. " I think that I would like to have known her better. She seemed so nice."

Allen closed his eyes, the ache in his heart intensifying. _Ah, Hitomi. You've been gone for a few moments, and all of Gaea mourns the loss of your light. _Turning his sister to face him, he smiled at her.

"I hope we do see her again. And if we do, I know that she will love you as I do, dear sister."

That answer seemed to brighten the melancholy mood that seemed to fill the air. Celena's face brightened. She pulled her brother's arm. "Let's return to the Crusade. I would like to go back to Asturia and see Millerna! Please, brother?"

Allen smiled kindly at his sister, "Of course."

As he entered his cabin, he did a double take as he noticed Hitomi's duffle bag laying neatly on his bed. A folded piece a paper lay in front, with his name neatly written in what he instantly recognized as Hitomi's handwriting. She must have left this when she and Van left the Crusade for Fanelia.

With shaky hands, he slowly picked up the note, and opened it.

Allen,

I wanted to leave this for you, so that you will remember me. All you have to do is put the small pieces in your ears and press the button that says play. I recorded it while I was on Earth when I went back that one time. I don't think I have the best voice, but I think you will understand what I am trying to say. Please don't forget me. I know I will never forget you, Allen Schezar.

Love,

Hitomi

Confused, Allen read the note twice more before looking in her duffle bag. He saw her shorts and shirt that she always ran in, and what she called a CD player. He had seen her use it a few times, but never asked her how it worked. Two little buds were attached to the device.

_I wonder what will happen._

He put them in his ears, and pressed the play button. He gasped, eyes widening as her voice became clear.

Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down

Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found

_It's her voice! Hitomi is singing this to me! _Allen slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, grasping the machine in his hands. Her voice sounded so pure, so happy...

I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay

_She missed me when she went away..._ He closed his eyes, picturing Hitomi, her green eyes gazing kindly at him, her lips moving, singing to him.

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

_That's just like you Hitomi, using your wishes on everyone but yourself. I suppose that's what I love about you... _ His heart felt a familiar ache... as he realized that despite the machine that was used, he still felt deeply for the girl from the mystic moon. He loved her.

I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go

And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere  
I'll always care

_A part of her loves me too, as well as Van._ Allen smiled to himself. Just knowing that she loved him, eased the hurting in his heart just a little.

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

As the song came to an end, a moment of silence filled his ears before he heard in the background, so soft that he pressed the little buds to his ears.

"Oh, Allen... I will always love you. I have to go back to Gaea so that I can see you again, so that I can marry you..."

As the machine stopped, Allen slowly pulled out the earbuds and made his way to the window. He gazed up at the mystic moon.

_She said yes._

He would never love another.

_Hitomi, I will wait a million lifetimes until I can be with you. I love you my little princess._

Staring up at the heavenly body where his heart was, He wished with all his heart to be with Hitomi again. Maybe, if he wished hard enough, we would get his chance again with her.

He could only hope.

_Fin._

_Please R&R._

_CurlyC28_


End file.
